


Your Girl for All Seasons

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Spring, Sun Blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Just some snippets of Amigo and Sweet Sakura spending time together during the seasons.
Relationships: Amigo Bear/Sweet Sakura Bear (Care Bears)
Kudos: 2





	Your Girl for All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an old idea for an Amigo/Sweet Sakura story I got while thinking the one song from Grease 2, but could never think of good prompts
> 
> But I'm gonna try it.

Sweet Sakura always loved springtime. Back when she lived over Japan, she always admired the season. And here in Care-A-Lot, spring was still very lovely.

Near a meadow and standing under some flowering trees, Sweet Sakura waited for her Amigo Bear as promised.

She smiled as she admired the falling petals in the breeze.

Suddenly, Amigo came running toward her with apologies for being late and handing her a bouquet of flowers. How lovely.

But just as she smelled the flowers, a sudden gust of wind, not only sent her bouquet flying, brought loads of falling petals from the trees to their faces.

But the pair only laughed as they ran into the meadow, holding paws as they enjoyed this spring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this a separate story based on a walk I went on the other day, but didn't get around to it til now.
> 
> See ya later in the summer, dudes.


End file.
